I Love her More Than Food
by sparklinkool11
Summary: a short but cute story. hope you like it! please R/R


I Love Her more than Food  
By Trunks  
  
  
Vegita walked by Bulma's room. Looking at his watch that Mrs. Briefs gave to him, he wondered for  
a moment why Bulma wasn't awake yet. He remembered hearing someone cry that other night. Maybe it  
was she who did.   
"Must be because of that weird boyfriend of hers. Why do humans even bother looking for one?" he   
continued his tracks, but seeing that Bulma's room was open, he couldn't resist taking a peek   
inside.  
"It won't hurt taking a peek won't it? Well I guess I'll find out soon enough." He went in.   
Making sure no one saw him go in, he closed the door silently. He looked at the beautiful figure   
just ahead of him. ~how beautiful... wait... WHAT THE?!~ he was so curious of her. He didn't know  
why but he liked her ever since he saw her. He didn't know. He walked closer to her and sat down   
on the edge of the bed. He saw that her pillow was wet with tears.  
"Too bad. She looks more beautiful when she smiles." He said silently, only enough for him to   
hear. He felt her stir. He struggled. If he won't get out of her room in time, he'll be a goner!   
But before he did get out, Bulma woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat down for a while,   
rubbing her eyes. ~oh no...~ he turned the knob of the door. Bulma still didn't see him. When she   
was done rubbing her eyes, she looked at him with her eyes half open.  
"Good morning Vegeta..." she said in a groggy voice. She went back to sleep. It only took her a   
few minutes to realize that she just greeted Vegeta.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!"  
"Night? Girl it's already 10 in the morning! What's wrong with you man?!" he pointed at his   
watch.  
"Oh spare me with your DJ accent."  
"Fine. NO one appreciates how the way I talk."  
"For a prince like you, I could see why."  
"Ah shut your trap."  
"Whatever!" Bulma said out loud.  
"What did happen to you yesterday? I heard you crying even inside the gravity room!" he retorted   
out.  
"Well sorry for the interruption mister but you would to if a boy you love cheated on you."  
"Well 1) I'm not gonna do that 2) I'm not a type of person who cries and 3) I'm not a girl!"  
"Who says you are?! Look... why don't you just get your fat butt out of my room and go wait for   
me downstairs."  
"Eh fine. Whatever."  
"Uh huh. Now go."  
"Hey no one orders me around!"  
"Well now I am! HAHA!"  
"Grrrrr..." he opened the door and went out. ~Man that girl always gets to my nerves!~ he went   
straight down to the kitchen and waited for her there.  
Back at Bulma's room...  
"Huh... it's so fun annoying Vegeta. Heck it seems like he's like a brother of mine." She dressed  
up quickly. "Although it seems like every time I see him... I feel weird." She opened the door   
and went out. "Well I guess that's one mystery unsolved."  
"Man! Why is she taking so long?!" he got angry for a moment.  
"I heard that Vegeta."  
"Took you long enough to get down here. I want some food woman!"  
"Fine. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"More like lunch." He pointed at the wall clock.  
"Then what do you like for "lunch"?"  
"Anything."  
"Ah a perfect choice. Gokou special coming up."  
"Wha- Gokou special? Don't tell me Gokou cooked that food!"  
"Don't be silly. It's just that you both eat the same food."  
"Oh that's a relief." He said with a sigh.  
"Hehe... don't joke me. He doesn't even know how to eat like a decent man like you..." she   
blushed for a moment.  
"Yeah... whatever."  
"How rude! There's your stupid meal!" she dropped his meal on the table. Some spilled on Vegeta.  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"All is fair in the world of Bulma! HAHA!" she turned her back on him.  
"Why you!" he stood up beside her. He held her shoulders.  
"Vegeta..." her face turned as red as a tomato.  
"That's no fair! I guess I could get back on you by..." he turned her around and leaned to her.  
He kissed her passionately. At first, Bulma got shocked but then after a few moments, returned  
his kiss. Bulma broke the kiss and looked at him.  
"There, I got back at you!" he joked her.  
"Yeah... well... I guess I can't help it." she smiled at him and hugged him tight. Vegeta did the  
same too.  
"I know..." he whispered.  
  
*****-----*****  
  
i know it's a short fic but i just can't help it. i can't think of a thing to write. 


End file.
